


super rich kids with nothing but loose ends

by littlemartyr



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemartyr/pseuds/littlemartyr
Summary: “Can you imagine?”, Stewy choked out, “CEO of Roystar Forced to Transfer Son Out of School After Befriending Fag”.“Stop,” Kendall laughed, his sides heaving, “We’re a serious news company.”“Like fuck y’all are,” Stewy chuckled.
Relationships: Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	super rich kids with nothing but loose ends

Kendall can’t think back to a time that Stewy wasn’t in his life.

He knows that isn’t normal, he knows that when there’s a person in your life, especially someone so close, you’re supposed to remember when you met them. How you met them. The whole awkward fucking small talk stage.

But Stewy has always just kind of been there. There was no cheesy-clichè slow motion walk-in scene, no _I want that guy to be my best friend._ None of that shit. He had always just lingered in the background, a mere afterthought in Kendall’s mind.

They had gone to Buckley together, but had never really run in the same circles. In fact, Kendall was pretty sure he had never spoken to Stewy until the seventh grade. Logan had basically forced Kendall into Model UN after he had failed lacrosse tryouts for the second year in a row. Kendall hated Model UN, hated the stench of nerds, the smell of their cheap Macy’s business suits and overeagerness leaving him feeling nauseous and dizzy.

There had been one kid in particular Kendall couldn’t stand. Some weasley blonde kid with glasses, Kendall didn’t remember his name or what countries he had been, the answer to both was probably something stupid and European. The kid had kept trying to fuck him over, acting all friendly and wanting their countries to ally, all up in Kendall’s face, saying how fucking great his position paper was, asking Kendall to let him be a sponsor. And of course, Kendall’s position paper had been fucking brillant, that was true, but the kid was laying in on way too thick, and Kendall could see his through his farce from a mile away.

Stewy had been sitting in the back, scribbling something on a piece of paper when Kendall slid over to him, perching at the top of his desk.

“Hey dude, I uh don’t wanna sound like a fucking ass-kisser or anything,” he smiled down at Stewy, “but your paper is like kind of fucking brillant. Not as great as mine, of course, but I’d be down to help you out, if you really wanted.”

“Oh really,” Stewy had said, feigning interest, not even looking up from his paper, “thought you and your little fairy friend were all ride or die. Is not all well in paradise?”

“No,” Kendall said, feeling his cheeks heat at the mention of the kid, “pretty sure that scrawny son of a bitch is faking his alliance before switching sides for fucking Spain right before voting.”

“Shit”, Stewy perked up, actually looking up from his paper, finally interested, “that’s surprisingly spicy for a guy who has a stick up his ass ninety percent of the time”.

“You’re telling me,” Kendall nodded, “at least the fag will enjoy it when we pull it out and fuck him over with it.”

Stewy looked up at Kendall, wide eyed and shocked, and Kendall tensed, afraid he had said something fucked and terrible. And then Stewy burst into laughter, all shakes and giggles and “holy shit man”s and Kendall felt something in his chest soar.

Kendall and Stewy had been pretty much inseparable since then on. And it had been really nice too, Kendall had hung out with a group of boys at school before Stewy, but they had been friendly acquaintances at most. Stewy was Kendall’s first friend, his first real best friend. 

And there were perks to that too. Kendall started noticing that Stewy really didn’t have a “group” of friends per say, but he was pretty much adored by most of the kids on campus. When he wanted to, they hung out with the jocks and the athletes and the popular kids, but Stewy preferred just drifting to and from the different cliques. Kendall began to pick up on Stewy’s chameleon-ness, he meshed pretty much perfectly with everyone. But none of them ever seemed to really notice if Stewy had chosen to hang out with some other group that day.

Kendall noticed. To him, Stewy towered over the whole stupid fucking school, which seemed too dull, too sepia toned, to be the everyday place of someone that was vibrant and colorful as Stewy. Kendall didn’t think too much of this though. In fact, it wasn’t really until ninth grade, their last year at Buckley together, that he really thought much of his feelings about Stewy at all. It was the beginning of the year, freshly fall, and Stewy was sprawled over Kendall’s bed, a joint twisting between his fingers.

“I’m serious dude,” he laughed, “there are gonna be chicks at this party and everything. Like real, actual high school chicks. You can’t be dressed like fucking Pinocchio.”

Stewy knew some guy who knew some guy whose parents were out of town and was throwing some kind of rager that evening. Kendall and him were lounging in his bedroom, sharing a joint until they could leave and arrive on a time that was fashionably late. 

“It’s my fucking school uniform bro you wear the same thing, like uh every fucking day.”

“Not when I’m trying to smash bitches,” he laughed, springing off the bed heading towards him. Kendall reflectively tensed, before realizing he was heading past him, into his closet.

“Wear your Wu-Tang Clan t-shirt dude, you look fucking sexy in that.” Stewy called from the back of Kendall’s closet before coming out with the black tee.

“Really?”, Kendall felt his eyebrows raise at the casualness of Stewy calling him sexy, he wasn’t used to it. It was different, and surprisingly he didn’t hate it.

“Yeah bro, c’mon. Would I lie to you?”, he laughed as he made his way towards Kendall. 

And before Kendall could flinch back or push him away, Stewy reached out and grabbed Kendall’s collar. Kendall started to pull away, every single alarm going off in his head, but Stewy just pulled him back closer, hushing him softly. 

“Dude I’m not gonna kiss you, stop pulling away,” he smiled up at Kendall flashing a big, stupid grin.

Kendall wanted to protest, not wanting to partake in whatever Stewy was trying to do, kissing or not, but he was rendered speechless and frozen in place. He watched as Stewy slowly began to unbutton Kendall’s uniform, his eyes occasionally darting up at Kendall with a gleam in his eyes that Kendall had never seen before. He could feel his heart in his throat, his face heating up as Stewy’s slender fingers made their way down his shirt.

Kendall had never had a problem getting naked with Stewy, they had regularly undressed around each other, but they had never undressed the other or even touched each other like this. It was a level of intimacy Kendall had never experienced, not just with Stewy, but with anyone in his life. His family had never been especially affectionate and, as much as he would never say it outloud, he had never done anything physical outside of heated makeout sessions with any of his former girlfriends. And as much as he had enjoyed it, the make out sessions always seemed to be sloppy and fast and aggressive. This was soft and gentle and deliberate. 

“There you go,” Stewy’s voice sounded quiet and strained, Kendall had never heard him like this. “Now put on your fucking t-shirt”.

Kendall, blinking away the glaze in his eyes, grabbed his t-shirt and shoved it over his head. 

“Fuck yeah,” Stewy laughed, his boisterous voice back, “now you look ready to titty-fuck some bitches.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kendall laughed, still shaky, his cheeks still red and hot, “fuck yeah dude.”

The party was actually pretty fucking tight, and like Stewy had said, there were actual girls there. In fact, one of them had even taught Kendall how to shotgun with her blunt, and to say it was the hottest thing Kendall had ever experienced would be a bit of an understatement. He had thought she was so sexy and smart, she was a senior in high school, Vassar College bound and all that shit. They had stayed up all night talking and laughing and getting high. He had made a move, to kiss or to touch, he didn’t remember, but she laughed and pushed him away. Mumbling that he should “come back in a few years and then we’ll see”, as she sashayed away. Kendall pissed off and horny, sprang from the couch in search of a different girl to get lucky with.

The problem was, everyone at this party was pretty much already coupled up. Everywhere Kendall turned, there was a guy making out with some girl, his hands on her hips, back, or breasts. Sighing, Kendall retreated upstairs to the bedrooms, hoping to find a lonely party girl.

He vaguely remembered that Stewy had been with him when he came to the party, and sometime, in the middle of the night, he had disappeared and had yet to reappear. Maybe if Kendall was a better friend, or maybe if he was less high he would have cared about where Stewy had run off to. His mind was different places though now, timidly opening up the house’s bedroom doors to only find a couple rendezvousing in each one. Kendall was starting to feel pretty pathetic by the time he had reached the last door, palms sweating, wondering if he was the only lonely person at this party. Pissed off by this thought he swung open the door, part of him hoping to break up whatever couple was fucking in the room, just so he wouldn’t be the only person not getting his dick wet tonight.

The door hit the side of the wall with a hard slam and Kendall felt his mouth go dry. Instantly, he noticed two bodies intertwined at the foot of the bed, that was nothing new. What was new was the sight of two boys, and the lack of familiarity shocked him. As Kendall’s eyes adjusted he started to recognize various features of the boy on top. His tan skin, his stubble, the small light scar on his torso.

_No way...no fucking way._

Nausea and disbelief hit Kendall like a wave and he began to turn to leave and slam the door close, to continue to live in his realm of denial, but the boy whipped his head around, the sound of Kendall entering the room startling him. A pair of familiar brown eyes hit Kendall’s and he felt his stomach drop.

“Shit..shit..sorry.” Kendall sheepishly apologized, and quickly closed the door.

Numb with shock, Kendall floated back down to the kitchen, feeling like he was stuck in some sort of nightmare. He poured himself a beer in a red plastic cup he found laying on the counter and sipped it slowly, still stuck in a daze. 

Slowly, couples trickled back into the kitchen, their lust temporarily subsided, now thirsty for cheap beer and small talk. Kendall stayed polite; grinning, joining in the various conversations, nodding and laughing. He was so sure he was playing it cool but his hands occasionally shook, betraying him. Then, feeling a hand on the small of his back, his whole body jolted and he spun around, his heart beating embarrassingly fast.

“Ken!”, Stewy shouted, despite only being a few inches away from Kendall’s face, “Find any hot lays yet?”

Between his glassy eyes, boozy breath, and slightly slurred speech, Kendall quickly made mental note that Stewy had probably been drinking...a lot. It had been at least an hour since he had last seen him, which was more than enough time for either one of the boys to get completely wasted. Kendall momentarily felt his cheeks burn, his mind slipping back to think about exactly how Stewy had looked the last time he saw him.

“I, uh, yeah, um, fuck, I just, uh-” Kendall stuttered, feeling slightly light headed as he stared into Stewy’s eyes,

_It’s okay, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s totally fine. I can act normal for the rest of the night, completely normal. Stewy’s drunk as fuck and he’s got this whole acting-like-that-didn’t-just-happen thing in the bag. If he can do it while fucked out of his mind...no way I can’t when I’m mostly sober._

Besides, Stewy had more reasons to be ashamed of than Kendall, really. Kendall had done nothing wrong, it was Stewy who should be fucking blushing and stammering like shit right now. 

And so, Kendall cleared his throat and mind, and proceeded to tell Stewy about his night (sans the whole pathetic barging into each and every bedroom charade). Stewy laughed and patted Kendall on the back, congratulating him on snagging some free weed from a hot senior chick and nodded, sympathetic when Kendall admitted he hadn’t gotten laid. The conversation gradually eased into a naturally flowing one, and the two found themselves circling around their everyday topics. It almost felt like normalcy, like it was just another night with Stewy, the two of them drinking, laughing, joking and fucking around about chicks, who was hot and who was not. Only now there was this cloud of anxiety circling the back of Kendall’s mind, the horrible thought that the Stewy he knew was this fake less-fucked up version of the real Stewy. How much of this was real, the Stewy standing in front of him? 

He forced himself to push the thought down for the rest of the night, though it got harder and harder to ignore. It was easy at the party, sure, conversations and party noise kept Kendall’s thoughts at bay for long enough. He found, however, that the ride home was a much different deal. Almost immediately after sliding inside Stewy’s dad’s car, Kendall felt an awkward silence hang around their heads like a cartoon storm cloud. He found himself fascinated with a stray thread poking out of his jeans and picked at it the whole ride home, desperate to distract himself in any way possible. Stewy didn’t try to break the silence, which Kendall was slightly relieved about, but he couldn’t look Kendall in the eyes either, they stayed glued to the road the whole way home. Kendall felt his heart sink a little bit when he realized this, then felt angry at himself for feeling this way. The last thing he should want right now was to interact with Stewy in any sort of way. Part of him, most of him really, wanted to throw himself out of the car and run away screaming. But another part, a secret tiny part, just wished Stewy would break down and talk to him.

Still remaining silent, Stewy rolled into Kendall’s driveway, parking in his usual spot. Willing every bit of strength he had left in his body, Kendall turned around and mustered a measly, “thanks” to Stewy, who returned it with a curt nod, still not meeting his eyes.

It wasn’t until he finally slipped into his bedroom at 4 in the morning that Kendall let himself unravel. Kendall lay, huddled in his bed, his legs pulled to his chest, his face buried in his pillow, and finally let himself cry. He knew it was stupid, crying over the idea that his best friend might be gay, and he felt ashamed of how he had reacted. But Stewy had lied to Kendall for _years_ about what-who he was, and holy fuck what if the Stewy he knew wasn’t even the real Stewy at all? His mind wandered to his father, what the fuck would he think of something like this? That was probably the worst idea Kendall had had that night (which was really fucking saying something), because he almost instantly found himself sobbing even harder. He already knew how his dad would react, what kind of shit he would say, not only to Stewy, but to Kendall as well. Fuck, he’d probably be pissed at Kendall for just being friends with someone like Stewy, how hanging out with a fag like that would make Kendall one as well.

“Fuck….fuck fuck fuck.” Kendall cursed under his breath.

At the end of the day, when it came down to it, Kendall still wanted to be friends with Stewy, he realized. In fact, he didn’t really want anything about their relationship to change, he loved Stewy to death and it would be absolutely fucking stupid to drop him over something like this. 

However, Kendall’s stomach still churned the next morning over the thought that there might have been nothing real about their relationship to begin with. Shaking a little as he got dressed, he decided that, unfortunately, this was something that needed to be addressed. He spent the rest of the weekend rolling different phrases and lines throughout his head, how the fuck was he suppose to go about doing something like this?

How the fuck he went about doing it, it turned out, was during their smoke sesh at lunch Monday afternoon.

“So…”, Kendall cleared his throat nervously, “are you like gay or whatever dude?”

Stewy jolted back a little, surprised, then, to Kendall’s shock, started laughing.

“What the fuck dude? Why would you even-”

“The party.”, Kendall deadpanned, he knew Stewy well enough to know that Stewy knew exactly why he had asked that question, and he didn’t want them to beat around the bush any longer than they had to.

“Shit,” Stewy muttered under his breath, going pale.

A few minutes passed before he spoke again, and when he did his voice sound empty and a little broken.

“It was just like, I was really drunk Kendall, like _really_ drunk…”, he paused, catching himself, then slowly continued, “but it’s not the first time something like that has happened, and it’s happened even when I’m sober.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kendall asked, trying his best to hold back from saying _Why the fuck did you lie to me about something like this?_

“You’re kidding right?”, Stewy laughed, tears welling in his eyes, “Oh yeah, let me tell the son of Logan fucking Roy, CEO of the like most conservative fucking media conglomerate ever that I’m a flaming faggot. Yeah dude, what a brillant fucking idea, got anymore?”

“Hey I’m not-”, Kendall started then stopped. 

_I’m not what? Like that? Part of that? My father’s son?_

“I’m not going to like, uh, write a hit piece on you if you’re a little fruity or whatever,” Kendall settled on, which was probably the shittest possible response ever.

But to his delight, Stewy actually started fucking laughing, which made Kendall start to laugh, and the next thing either one of them knew, they were both doubled over, clutching their stomachs, tears in their eyes.

“Can you imagine?”, Stewy choked out, “CEO of Roystar Forced to Transfer Son Out of School After Befriending Fag”.

“Stop,” Kendall cried, his sides heaving, “We’re a serious news company.”

“Like fuck y’all are,” Stewy chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

A few seconds passed, the two boys forcing themselves to calm down a bit before either one spoke again.

“But seriously dude,” Kendall smiled, forcing himself to be serious, “I really don’t care, just don’t hit on me or anything like that.”

“Right,” Stewy rolled his eyes, “like I’m attracted to every fucking guy on campus, and if I was, we certaintly would’ve fucked by now.”

“No way,” Kendall snorted, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m kinda totally straight.”

“Well you’d be surprised,” Stewy smirked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed to his next class.

Watching Stewy walk away, his confident stride, his cocky smirk, Kendall felt relief wash over him. His Stewy was still his Stewy, he was still the same arrogant dickhead he had met in Model UN three years ago. Another feeling washed over him as well, it was small and subtle and it tucked itself away in the bottom of Kendall’s stomach. Kendall pushed it away, deciding to deal with it another day. For now, Stewy and him were friends again, and that’s all Kendall wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. It's been over a year since I've written fiction, and I don't really write fic. Trying to write these characters as in-character as possible is unbelievably hard, this show has such a special tone and the characters talk so particularly, I tried my best to mimic it. I decided to go with a more innocent approach with this first one, sorry to any readers that were expecting a Stendall makeout or anything like that. It's coming, I promise. Comments and criticism are always welcome! :)


End file.
